My Heart is Stolen
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: My life is about to change forever since I met him. Jigg's story


Hey there, I'm taking a break from typing the series and the Kirby Back Again show/story too. I'm planning to make and update this oneshort for you guys and the others who likes to read the stories and who is a big fan for the Jigglypuff and Meta Knight. Anyway enjoy this and don't forget to review okay:D

I don't own any of the characters from the games.

My Heart is Stolen.

It was a lovely day at the mansion of the Smashers, I know by now you known me, a pokemon who is good with singing, and sometimes called a weakling when I lose in a fight, but still keep going no matter the hardest it will be. I'm Jigglypuff.

I had a lot of life stories to tell you and the others, it was about me and a mysteries vampire/demon knight who is a name you guys know and love, Meta Knight.

It started on the day of the opening of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It was in the cafeteria where the smashers eat and the day of the afternoon was a big change for me.

I was reading a book called 'Vittorio the Vampire', it is a romantic book ever to be seen. I really love it so much.

I was reading chp 10 of it until Peach came and made me lose my constrained my book.

"Hey Jiggs, She started. "Do you know that some of the others characters will be here soon for the torments today!" She finished.

I looked at her and said. "Will, that is great to hear Peach!" I said with a happy voice. Zelda came to eat with us in the table.

"So how are you guys going?" She asked us. "My day is getting good, by the new smashers were getting, to see and get to know with too!" Peach said.

"I can't wait for it too." I said to her too.

About an hour of lunch time, the Master and Crazy Hands came and started to make a important talk.

"Good afternoon to the smashers of this mansion, I have good news, the news is the smashers are here and they are coming in about now, please gave a good warming welcome to:"

He begin to say the names: Ike, Wario, Wolf, Lucas, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer Red, Snake, Sonic, King Dedede, Pit, Rob, and Meta Knight." He finished and the new Smashers came.

The name Meta Knight gives me the shivers to my spine. He was just standing there, and then he walk to eat his meal with the rest of the new comers.

When they were eating the others says hi to them, and they begin to talk to each other too, then the masked puffball's eyes stared at me. As if he is reading my mind or something. He walk up to me and said.

"Hello." I was taken back with his kindness. "Hi…" I said shaking feeling, and I drop my book to the ground. I gasped and he took it from the floor.

"You like this book?" He asked me and I was sweating, but why do I have a liking to him, but how? "Yes…" I said to him.

"That's good." He said to me and handed the book to me and left. I was confused by that. Why did he said that is good?

After that, I headed to the bedroom to get a sleep from the afternoon, this is were things are about to change, when I was about to open the door, I heard a glass door sliding open.

I saw a figure coming out of the mansion and headed somewhere. So I decided to follow him.

I followed him to an alley, it was dark and somewhat creepy like a murder could come at you any minute.

Then a scream came into view. I ran to the scream as fast as I could, until I saw something horror into view.

It was an animal getting attack by something with bat wings. I saw the figure and it was…Meta Knight!

He ripped the fur of it's skin and bite it down starting to drink it's blood. It horror fid me and I let a shriek by accident. He turned and saw me as he dropped the animal down.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a not friendly voice. I took a couple steps, and he took the same steps as I did. "Again I'm going to ask you, what are you doing here?"

I answered. "I was just wondering what you're doing that's all…" I shake after saying that to him.

I was about to make a run for it, but he pinned me to the wall and taking off my night gown. "Those who are not vampire, will become one then." He said that to me.

This puffball is going to rape me. I was scared of what he will do to me and then he bite my shoulder and covered my mouth without making noises or scream for help.

I felt my own blood coming out of me as he drank it from me, I was feeling fainting all over me and I fell to the ground.

I was woke in a bed with noting on me, I was naked. Then Meta Knight came and laid on top of me, his skin was so soft and very warm on my body.

He was kissing me, but I couldn't speak because he was filling my mouth with blood. Yuck!

He purred softly in his voice that I couldn't hear him speaking to me as he continues to rape me.

After that he stop. I saw him with no mask on him, he looked like Kirby, but he has sliver eyes, and purple cheeks on his face.

He was cute, I blushed by that face and I thought he would laugh but he didn't. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

I was feeling weird all of sudden, but other then that I feel…stronger then ever before. "I feel good…" I said in a weak voice.

"Good, I want you to sleep in this very breath of a newborn in you now and you will be a vampire."

"What, I'm having a child?!" I shouted at him. He nodded. "A little egg cell was dying if it continues to sleep in me, so I was searching for a good mother that will keep it strong for a day and it will be born on the second day of the two monthes." He explained.

"Then ask me this, why did you say that I like vampire's books?" I said in the very same weak voice. He stroke my cheek lightly and answered. "Because I was searching for you, you are the one who help this egg cell to grow to a baby. I wasn't going to lose this child that is in me, but I will transfer it to your body and the second mouth's day, it will be born strong and proud."

I was shock by all of this, but why did he took an egg cell and place it in him.

So I asked. "Why did you do that?" His eyes shined grey, a depressing color. "My wife was dying, in a war, she told me to take this egg cell and find the one whose blood is pure and place it there to grow. I did as she told me and I cut her womb, took the egg cell and placed it in me."

"But I thought boys don't carry cells in their bodies." I said to him. "I'm special about that, so I ask you, will you help this cell?" He asked me but why again. I couldn't think straight, I don't want the little egg cell dead if it's stays in Meta Knight for too long. Which wants me to asked him about that, but I let that go and I said.

"Sure, I'll help." He hugged me and kiss my lips. It was very good to have a kiss like that in your lips. He stop and I stop to breath.

"Alright, hold on okay this may hurt okay." He hold a knife or a sword and cut my belly that shows my womb. It hurt a little and then he cut his and took out the egg cell that was almost ready to be born if it's in the mother's womb.

He put it in and close my belly with his blood and did it to himself too. Now a cell was in me, and I felt tried all of a sudden then we fell to sleep in his bedroom, which is of course the mansion. Sorry if I didn't tell you guys earlier.

After two monthes of the egg cell placed in me, I feel weak a little but not much, I can still walk and do stuff like shopping and getting things needed. The others were looking at me weirdly like I was a freak. But I let that go and Meta Knight was feeling better you know having an egg cell in you for at least I don't know would make you feel tried and sleepy.

We had dinner and it was good, and Meta Knight paid for it. I was surprise that I could have a boyfriend that quickly, well, when you agree on helping someone you can't turn it down. After dinner we headed to his room and I slept with him, will he wants to make sure that the egg cell and me are fine. So I fell a sleep with him, his warm body can make anyone a sleep like a teddy bear. Now this is when things for my normal life is becoming over, and starting a new one will begin.

It was morning, the sunlight's was shinning brightly and it felt good. Meta Knight was still a sleep with his arms around me. I blushed, I don't know why I do that but I can't help myself, I'm in love with him. I don't care if he is a vampire/demon or whatever he is I still love him, even though I met him for at least lost two mouths.

As I was about to get up I felt like my water broke. I gasp in pain and holding on to my belly. I screamed, not enough to wake everyone, but Meta Knight woke.

He blushed that he was holding me, but he did notice my state I'm in now, with the egg cell developed, ready for it to be born, he asked me.

"What's wrong Jigglypuff?" "I think this baby is coming out and quick!" I answered in pain. He got off the bed, put his stuff on but not his mask as he took me off the bed and then he took out an other bed, like a hospital bed that women lay when the babies are coming.

He put pillows, and a warm blanket on it too for me and the baby to keep warm in. He place me on it and saw the baby coming and I mean quick inside of me.

"You are doing good, just breath in and out okay." He said to me as if he is trying to calm me down. 'Okay…agh it hurts, I didn't know this one will come quickly. Ah my belly." I moaned in pain.

He hold my hand and gave it a squeeze lightly and gently one. "I know Jiggs, I know…" He said. As I breathed in and out lightly without hurting it.

"Alright the baby is almost out of you okay I want you to push when I say so okay." I nodded.

"Okay…push!" He said and I pushed as hard as I could until I can feel the baby traveling in my body, on it's way out to the end of my body.

I pushed and pushed until it came out of me. I breathed heavenly and laid down as if my normal life was fainting away from me.

About two hours, I woke up with a sound of the baby crying, and I know it was a girl, a light blue puffball with light purple feet like Meta Knight's.

Then I smell blood in a cup. I took a sip at it and he smiled at me. "I know it, you are now a vampire like me." He placed his hand on my heart, to feel it's beat proudly.

"How's the baby?" I asked still weak a little from my change. He went to the baby, pick her up in her little naked body, and place her to me.

"She is fine, she is breathing and alive like my wife told me. I wish she could see this…" Meta Knight said to me. But he felt bad that his old wife was gone from this world.

"I'm sorry," I said to him and he hugged me again. "So I guess this child is yours now…" I sighed sadly, that I was in tears. He wrapped them away and said. "She is not just my child, she is ours."

I went to shock. "My wife told me that if the person with a pure blood helps and gave birth to this child, that person will be my new wife, the one I fallen in love."

I was now crying with happy tears. I'm now his wife and he loved me. I hugged him and kiss him in the lips.

"I love you so much." I said to him. "I love you too." Meta Knight said to me. Then the baby was giggling.

"Oh what will be her name we call her?" I asked. "Ruby." He said. "Ruby, a beautiful name for her." I repeated and she smiles, I know that look in her face that she is thirsty, so I let her drink my blood from my belly scar which it will heal quickly in my vampire state and of course is where Meta Knight did that to me, placing the egg in my womb.

We smiled. My new life was starting to begin.

After nine days since I can able to walk, Meta Knight taught me of how to work on my new body and my thirst for blood on animals.

The other one that he killed was already in the ground so no one will never figure out what happened to it.

Ruby was on my back as we walk around the park. Ruby was really happy that she can see the whole world around her. "Mom, what are those pretty things flying?" Ruby asked. "Will dear there butterflies. Are they beautiful." I answered and she nodded. Meta Knight came back and has Kirby with him. "I asked him if we can take him as our own, I think Ruby would love to have a big brother." He said to me and Kirby was happy to meet Ruby. "POYO!" He said in a happy tone. Ruby hugged him and he pick her up and begin to play with her. "Brother! Yee!" She said in a very happy tone and we are happy that the children were going to have a great time in the world.

When we got back at the mansion, I told the others the whole story about what happened to me last night. They were shock that Meta Knight is a vampire/demon, but they also feel bad about his wife died in war and he saved Ruby's life.

They still like us as friends, they weren't scared of the story at all. They always say 'nice job,' and 'good luck with the baby.'

I was happy and proud too. That I had a family to take care off and with Meta Knight I feel even more happy then ever.

Kirby and Ruby were playing with the toys that Zelda and Peach got them. I was in the bedroom with Meta Knight and we were enjoying the good time with each other. He lift his mask and kiss me in the lips, of course I kiss him in the lips too. We stopped because of the kissing with great passion. He wrap his arm around me and I snuggled him. "I hope your wife will be happy in heaven Meta Knight." I said to him. He nodded "I feel her heart is proud to see this too of our daughter growing up in this world. I love you." "And I love you too." I said and hugged him as we enjoy this day.

This was the greatest day I ever had and I love them no matter, no matter what happens our love will be inside us all.

The end.


End file.
